The eds surprise
by theedsforever
Summary: Everyone gathers around a rock that fell from the sky that has a picture of a dragon on it. Then a person named Zachary shows up and takes them to it's tomb and then... a big surprise happens...


The eds surprise.

By: Theedsforever

Chapter 1: The rock.

Everyone was outside after the terrible lighting storm, they gathered around a large chunk of rock that fell from the sky. Jimmy: What is that thing Sarah? Sarah: I don't know Jimmy. Eddy: Grow up! It's just a stupid rock jeez. Edd: I wouldn't be so sure Eddy. Eddy: What do you mean sock- head? Edd: It's shows a picture of a legendary Black Dragon, that's being fended off by other citizens. Eddy: So? Edd: This apparently means that there is a tomb that is home to a dragon buried deep underground. Oh my. Eddy: What? Edd: The Black Dragon's grave is buried somewhere around here, I'll go analysis this at my house. Eddy: It's just a rock. Edd runs home and starts to analysis the rock. Everyone is very curious about the rock that they can't take the suspense. Then the Kankers show up. Lee: What's going on here? Eddy: What do you guys want? Marie: Shut it shorty. Kevin: Hahaha, dorky got told by a girl! Hahaha! Eddy: Shut it shovel- chin. Lee: HEY! I said what's going on here? Jimmy: Double D's analyising a rock that fell from the sky. May: For how long? Nazz: About 2 weeks. The Kankers: 2 weeks?! It's just a stupid rock. Jonny: It has a picture of a Black Dragon on it! The Kankers are stunned by Jonny's answer. Then Edd steps out of his house…

Chapter 2: The revealing.

Edd steps out of his house and says. Edd: Everyone the Black Dragon's tomb is buried AROUND HERE! Everyone gasps in shock. Sarah: AROUND HERE?! Edd: Yes. Eddy: Let's go find it. Everyone: ARE YOU NUTS?! Ed: Yes I am. Edd: No one's ever dared to go near that tomb! Then they hear a noise, a person named Zachary shows up. Eddy: Who are you? Zachary: I am Zachary, I know a lot about the Black Dragon and the Black Dragon is very dangerous, legend has it that the Black Dragon lived 100,000,000 years ago and devoured everything that came near, it was the most dangerous creature that ever lived. Edd: How do you know so much about the Black Dragon? Zachary became silent for a minute then spoke. Zachary: One of my friends was eaten by that monster. Everyone became sympathetic for Zachary. Zachary: That's why I don't want anyone to go near it. Eddy: Let's go anyway, I mean it is dead. Zachary: Well, if you insist, let's go find it's tomb. Double D, where does the map say to go? Edd: Well, it's right underneath us. Zachary: Well, let's go! Everyone: Yeah!

Chapter 3: Everyone's surprise.

Everyone is underground following where the map said to go, and then…. Edd: IT'S THE BLACK DRAGON'S TOMB!!! Everyone gasps. Zachary: See, I told you. Eddy: This is it's tomb? It's humungous! Zachary: Yes the Black Dragon was more massive than any dinosaur that lived. Edd: Really? Rolf: Rolf has never seen anything that big since my great nana's underwear. The Kankers are sitting in a corner talking about Zachary. Lee: That new guy's pretty cute. Marie/ May: Yeah. Then everyone felt the ground shake. Nazz: What was that? Zachary: I think we awakened it. Sarah: No way! It's dead! Zachary: Don't think that. Zachary then steps up to the tomb and starts speaking in an ancient form of speech. Then the ground shakes like an earthquake. Zachary: EVERYONE RUN!!!!!!!!! Everyone screams and runs for the surface when Zachary turns around and sees a black fist punch a hole in the tomb. Zachary: GET OUT NOW!!!!!!!!! Everyone makes it to the surface and the Black Dragon bursts through the ground.

Chapter 4: The great battle.

Zachary: Everyone stand back, I'll defeat this monster. Edd: Are you crazy?! Zachary: I am only doing this because that beast destroyed my family and friends. Eddy: It doesn't matter, run! Zachary: No! I will stop this beast. Then small clones of the Black Dragon come out of the ground. Zachary starts to flash black. Zachary: EVERYONE STAY BACK! I AM GOING TO CRACK A LOT OF SKULLS AND I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOURS TO BE ONE OF THEM!!!! Then Zachary starts using black blasts and kills and the clones, then he goes for the real Black Dragon. Zachary screams at the dragon… Zachary: YOU!! PREPARE TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zachary then flashes purple, then black over and over again. Then BOOM! Zachary uses a giant black and purple blast. Zachary: EVERYONE DUCK!!! After 20 seconds, everyone looks up and sees the Black Dragon dead, and Zachary on the ground badly injured. Everyone goes around Zachary. Zachary: Ha… hahaha…. I did… it everyone. Then Zachary dies on the spot. Everyone starts to cry as Zachary's body starts to disintegrate. Then they hear a voice that sounded familiar…The voice: Everyone I hope you all have a good life. The voice was Zachary telling them good luck.

Chapter 5: Epilogue Thanks for reading! Please comment!


End file.
